


Amor Vincit

by coldishcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A "what if Obi-Wan made it past the barrier in TPM to help qui-gon fight" au, Anakin is there too but he's like kinda unconscious the whole time, Fall to the dark side, Fallen Obi-Wan, First Kiss, Fix-It, Love Confession, M/M, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally use their people words, Pro-Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Redemption, Sith Acolyte Obi-Wan, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, ambiguous ending, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: "Another Sith," Qui-Gon states, blade held steady. "Which one are you?" He thought he'd seen the last of the Sith when that Zabrak fell down the reactor core of Theed, along with his Padawan. To say he's not happy to see another is an understatement."So you have forgotten me," the darksider muses, stepping forward as the dust begins to clear around them. The blood-red of his blade highlights his features; dirty, ragged reddish-blond long hair and sulfurous yellow eyes filled with hate. A beard sorely in need of a trim. Ragged, torn black tunics that don't quite fit.Where could he know this stranger from?The next words, he will never forget."... My old Master."Qui-Gon freezes, looking more closely now. And, yes. He sees it. The crease between his brows, the coppery color of his hair, the beauty mark on his cheek. His eyes widen as he recognizes the man who stands before him."Remember me now?"How could he forget? "... Obi-Wan?"In an instant, Qui-Gon shuts off his saber, lowering it. He cannot raise a blade to his long-lost student. "You're... alive."
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	Amor Vincit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightDelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDelirium/gifts), [kyber-erso (aoraki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts).



> See the comic version of the summary [HERE](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/post/628147157926608896/an-au-where-qui-gon-lives-but-obi-wan-fell-down).
> 
> Thank you so much to the enablers that are @midnightdelirium and @kyber-erso and the whole QuiObi server, this wouldn't exist without you!
> 
> This is my first attempt to write QuiObi, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Obi-Wan’s heart is pounding. Adrenaline thrums through his veins from the intense battle, even though they are halted for now, stopped with ray shields separating them.

He stays on the balls of his feet, gathering the force to him. He’ll need an extra burst of speed if he’s to make it through the remaining distance between himself and the chamber, to assist his master in fighting the Sith.

They are hardly a match for him together… he can’t allow Qui-Gon to fight the Zabrak alone.

So, he gathers the force to himself, preparing to phase-run the short distance to catch up. He’ll be a little disoriented, but he’s confident he can shake it off fast enough to help.

The first barrier drops.

He tenses, knowing he has a very slim window to make it all the way through.

Qui-Gon and the Sith are freed, battling their way into the inner chamber. Obi-Wan counts, and he’s ready when his shield drops. He dashes forward, putting on the extra little burst of speed he needs to make it past the last cell and join the fight.

It takes him just a second to get his bearings, and then he’s running into the fight, flanking the Sith from the other side.

His guard is good; the dual-bladed saber giving him the reach he needs to guard both in front of and behind himself. But, this area is smaller, he has less space to move, and they have him on the defense.

Obi-Wan can practically taste their impending victory. He jumps over the red blade, flipping in the air and landing a kick on his shoulder.

It knocks him off balance, and the Zabrak growls, flinging a hand out to shove Qui-Gon as he whirls around to face Obi-Wan.

 _“Pest,”_ he hisses, charging at the padawan ferociously.

Obi-Wan returns the insult with a cocky smile, smoothly transitioning into his secondary style, the defensive Soresu. “Careful, Sith. Even pests can be deadly.” He blocks strike after strike, confidently parrying and twirling, letting the Sith exhaust his anger.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon calls in warning, just as he takes a step back, and finds no ground to support his heel. He plants his toas on the edge of the chasm, cursing internally. _Kark,_ his own cockiness nearly got him pushed into the pit.

The Zabrak keeps striking, mercilessly raining down blows, and all Obi-Wan can do is bend his knees and block, cornered. The Sith strikes quick, fast, using both ends of his saber to double his attack speed. It’s all Obi-Wan can do to keep up, barely blocking each attack, as blocking merely provides the Sith with momentum for the other end to swing his way.

Sweat rolls down Obi-Wan’s neck as he struggles, trying to shove the Sith back, just a step, just so he can dive to the side and get out of this damned corner.

The slip of his attention as he draws on the force is all the red-and-black marked Zabrak needs. He feints, then slashes at Obi-Wan’s sword arm. Obi-Wan moves, but it isn’t fast enough. The blade burns him, the tip cutting across his bicep. It’s superficial, but it _hurts_ , and Obi-Wan can’t stop the cry of pain that leaves him. His saber drops from his hand, falling into the abyss behind him.

“ _Obi-Wan!_ ”

The Sith punches forward with his saberstaff, intending to knock Obi-Wan back. He sees it, just in time.

Obi-Wan doesn’t think, he acts, ducking under the attack. The Zabrak’s momentum puts him off-balance, and Obi-Wan uses that, sweeping his leg out towards the Sith’s.

It works.

The Sith falls forward, head-first into the shaft.

He tumbles over Obi-Wan’s crouched form, and his weight makes Obi-Wan’s back foot slip off the edge, tumbling down with him.

As Obi-Wan falls, he hears Qui-Gon shout. He can’t make out what he says.

He falls, and falls, and eventually, he finds the bottom.

**TEN YEARS LATER.**

**OUTER RIM - GEONOSIS.**

Nothing has gone right, today, so really, Qui-Gon shouldn't be surprised when a figure approaches him through the dust-clouds kicked up in the arena. It shouldn't shock him when the figured ignites a red saber, stalking toward him like a loth-wolf that's cornered its next meal.

It shouldn't surprise him, but it does, because the figure is not his former mentor-turned-sith, Dooku.

"Another Sith," Qui-Gon states, blade held steady. "Which one are you?" He thought he'd seen the last of the Sith when that Zabrak fell down the reactor core of Theed, along with his Padawan. Dooku's appearance here on Geonosis proved that incorrect yesterday, which was upsetting in its own right. To say he is not happy to see another is an understatement.

"So you _have_ forgotten me," the darksider muses, stepping forward as the dust begins to clear around them. The blood-red of his blade highlights his features; dirty, ragged reddish-blond long hair and sulfurous yellow eyes filled with hate. A beard sorely in need of a trim. Ragged, torn black tunics that don't quite fit.

Where could he know this stranger from?

The next words, he will never forget.

"... My old Master."

Qui-Gon freezes, chilled to his bones as he looks more closely. And, yes. He sees it. The crease between his brows, the coppery color of his hair, the beauty mark on his cheek. His voice is unchanged, after al these years. His eyes widen as he recognizes the man who stands before him.

"Remember me now?" His voice is unchanged, after all these years. 

How could he forget? How, when his Padawan's last moments before his fall are seared into his memory? "... Obi-Wan?"

In an instant, Qui-Gon shuts off his saber, lowering it. He cannot raise a blade to his long-lost student. "You're... alive."

****

[[original post]](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/post/628147157926608896/an-au-where-qui-gon-lives-but-obi-wan-fell-down)

The red blade sizzles and hums, held still by the man across from Qui-Gon. He's nearly unrecognizable now, hair long and unkempt, a beard hiding the soft jawline of the boy he once knew. And his eyes... no longer are they the crystalline blue-green of the Oceans on the planet where he lost him... they burn yellow, sulfurous and rotten.

Qui-Gon should feel... repulsed, or disappointed, perhaps. Instead, all he can feel is sad.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouts at him, growling as he takes a step forward. "Draw your saber! Duel me!"

Qui-Gon will not. He lowers his sword arm, his blade withdrawn. He takes a step towards Obi-Wan, not heeding the warning of his ignited red saber as he draws closer, within striking distance.

"I will not fight you," he says, his voice steadfast even though he wants to shake and tremble. "I searched for you for so long... I thought you were dead, or lost forever. But you are here now, you have returned."

Obi-Wan seems frozen, entranced as he moves closer and speaks to him. His words have struck a chord with the angry Sith—he cannot even begin to imagine just how deeply. Qui-Gon feels emboldened, stepping into Obi-Wan’s space, and gently taking hold of his saber.

[[original post]](https://kyber-erso.tumblr.com/post/633246227594625024/sketches)

[not posted]

Obi-Wan allows him to lower it, and then it too, shuts off.

Qui-Gon's other hand comes up, gently stroking a dirty strand of hair from his old student's face. "I missed you so fiercely, little one. Please, stop this. Come home."

A shudder runs through Obi-Wan, and conflict shows in his eyes. "... missed me? You _missed_ me?" He hisses, clinging to his anger, his pain. "You threw me away! You replaced me, even before I fell! You tossed me aside for that _boy_."

Qui-Gon's heart aches. He has many regrets, and one of his greatest is that he never told Obi-Wan just how proud he was, just how much faith he had in him before he was lost. His hand continues to cup the troubled younger man's cheek.

"No, no..." he murmurs, stroking his thumb under Obi-Wan’s eye. "I could never replace you, little one. Never. You were ready to be a knight far sooner than I was ready to let you go. Anakin was just the push I needed to let you become your own man, your own Jedi. Anakin needed to be trained, and no one but myself was willing to do it. It was long overdue that I let you go and take your trials." He pauses, feeling tears begin to form. "I always worried that when you grew up, you would find you didn't need me anymore. I was selfish to wait so long."

It's as if something breaks within the younger man. Something old, and knotted. The truth of Qui-Gon's words pulls it loose, and tears pool at the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes too.

Between one blink and the next, the hatred seeps out of his irises, the blue returning like the sky showing behind dark clouds.

Qui-Gon lets go of Obi-Wan’s hand, instead taking hold of his face with both hands. "There you are," he says, choking on the lump in his throat. "There you are, my dear, strong Obi-Wan."

"Master," Obi-Wan whimpers, the saber dropping from his hand. "He was wrong, I was wrong..."

Qui-Gon doesn't understand, but he doesn't need to. He pulls his lost padawan into a tight embrace, feeling Obi-Wan sink bonelessly into it, letting Qui-Gon hold him up.

"Obi-Wan," he murmurs, petting down his back. "You have been through so much, I can sense... so much pain, suffering... I'm here now, I will never let you go again, little one. You're safe."

And Obi-Wan sobs, the two of them sinking to their knees amidst the fighting between droids and Jedi.

°|●*.•

The battle of Geonosis has ended.

Whether it was a win or a loss is still uncertain. So many Jedi perished, slaughtered by the droids.

Things became dire, Qui-Gon had to rejoin the battle, but with Obi-Wan at his back, he was hardly in any serious danger. They fell back into a rhythm he thought long forgotten. Obi-Wan fights differently now, more reserved, more patient. He makes an impenetrable defense with a fighting style that resembles Soresu.

Qui-Gon still uses Ataru, but it works well with Obi-Wan’s new style, letting Obi-Wan make openings for him so he can strike quickly. The force sings between them as they dance amongst the arena, as if they had never been apart.

Things have significantly calmed now, Dooku escaped the planet despite his, Anakin’s, and Yoda's best efforts. The older Jedi-turned-Sith called for Obi-Wan to go with him... and Qui-Gon felt the slight hesitation before Obi-Wan rejected him, taking his chances with the Jedi.

He wasn’t fully conscious at the time, so Qui-Gon thinks he may have imagined the muttered “Don’t make me regret sparing your life, old man,” he heard as Obi-Wan knelt to check over his burns from Dooku’s saber.

Now they are alone. Qui-Gon was injured by his former Master; Anakin needs medical aid, and Yoda is here with them. Obi-Wan didn’t interfere in the fight, but he stays close to Qui-Gon's side now, guarding him from further injury.

Their old bond has begun to reform already, spurred on by their fighting together. Because of this, he can sense flickers of Obi-Wan’s most forefront thoughts and feelings. He is... apprehensive. He worries about the consequences of rejecting Dooku's out. His concern for Qui-Gon's injuries is overwhelming.

Yoda hobbles towards them, making Obi-Wan tense up and his thoughts race nearly too fast for Qui-Gon to interpret as he tries to form a plan. He feels he hasn't thought this through, now he is surrounded by Jedi, and he isn’t certain they won't destroy him.

Or worse, leave him.

Qui-Gon is weak, but he reaches over, putting a hand over Obi-Wan’s on his knee.

His former student's eyes dart to him, and Qui-Gon searches for the right words.

"... I said I won't let you go," he repeats, quiet, only for Obi-Wan’s ears. "I meant it."

It soothes something in the troubled young man, who settles back into his kneeling position, eyes going back to Yoda. His head inclines in a show of respect. "Grandmaster."

The ancient Jedi approaches them, eyeing Obi-Wan with a lack of recognition. As he gets close enough to examine his force signature, his ears dip, and his eyes widen. "Padawan Kenobi."

The old title makes Obi-Wan snarl softly, but he keeps himself in check. "Not any longer, GrandMaster."

"No," the old troll agrees sadly. "Dead, you were believed to be. Many years, has it been. Cloaked in the Dark Side, you are."

Obi-Wan nods, staying on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "If I surrender, what will you do with me?"

Yoda hums, considering Obi-Wan thoughtfully. "Not for me to decide, that is. Listen to your story, we would, then decide the Council will."

Obi-Wan still looks ready to run, the muscles of his shoulders and calves held tightly wound. "Might you have me executed?"

The stout Jedi master is quick to shake his head. "Not a Jedi's place it is, to execute anyone. Raise a weapon to us, do not. Raise a weapon to you, we will not."

It seems to be enough assurance to Obi-Wan, who finally relaxes. He turns back to Qui-Gon, beginning to help him back to his feet.

It's an arduous process, the pain of Dooku's saber burns making it difficult to move and to hold up his weight. He has to lean heavily on his former student, but Obi-Wan does snot complain, simply providing his old Master support.

The clone medics make their way inside, tending to Skywalker. They try to approach Qui-Gon too, only to be repelled by the rather frightening glare Obi-Wan sends their way.

Qui-Gon's head feels light, and he must briefly zone out, because it feels as if only a moment has passed before he is on a gunship, being flown back to the bulk of the Army and the remaining Jedi. Obi-Wan has not left his side, and he is now locked in an intense staring contest with Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon attempts to sit up more fully, and that is when Mace breaks eye contact to speak to Yoda. "Why haven't you taken Kenobi's weapon?"

For his part... Yoda looks _tired_.

"Used it in defense of our own, he did. Not our enemy, is he. Take his weapon we will not, until passed, fair judgement is."

Mace looks about to argue, but is interrupted by movement from the darksider in question. Obi-Wan unclips his saber, then puts it in Qui-Gon's hand.

Qui-Gon has no choice but to take it, his mind ringing with an old adage that he used to remind Obi-Wan of nearly daily.

_This Weapon is your Life._

And Obi-Wan has put it in his hands.

"There," Obi-Wan huffs, as if what he had done was as insignificant as taking off his coat. "You have no need to fear me. I may be fallen, but I do not seek power, domination, or strength like the other Sith."

When he doesn’t continue, Mace interjects. "What _do_ you want, then?"

Obi-Wan sighs, looking to Qui-Gon with blue eyes, a blue which burns like the hottest flame, more intense than when the irises were yellow.

"I wanted revenge, for what I now realize was an imagined slight. I was following orders from the Sith Lord Sidious, my instructions were to ensure Qui-Gon died." Qui-Gon senses a stab of new anger over their bond, a thirst for revenge still, now with a different target. It isn’t hard to guess who. When Obi-Wan continues, however, he senses no lie through their bond. "Now, I merely wish to regain that which I had lost."

Windu doesn't appear fully convinced.

Silence stretches between the four force users as they approach the landing point.

“Another Sith, there is?” Yoda asks, breaking the tense quiet.

Obi-Wan nods. “The rule of two has been broken. All I am willing to reveal now, without the promise of asylum, is that Dooku is not the Master of the Sith. There is another, and he is more powerful than you can imagine, more powerful than any force user I’ve ever encountered, including you, Master Yoda.”

Once more, a contemplative silence falls over the group.

As they begin to make their descent, Mace speaks again. "We will hear your story. Until then, you will be held in a cell."

Under his arm, Obi-Wan tenses. Qui-Gon can feel the way his heartbeat races, pulse rabbiting at the thought of being trapped. Apprehension floods their newly-reformed bond.

Qui-Gon reacts quickly, pulling Obi-Wan closer to him, taking ahold of his hand and squeezing tightly.

He can't tell the council not to lock him away, but then, Qui-Gon has never needed to openly tell them ‘no’ to get around their decisions.

"It is alright, Obi-Wan." He soothes, "You will not go in that cell alone. I will stay with you. What did I say, little one?"

It takes a moment before Obi-Wan squeezes his hand back, taking a breath to calm himself. "Okay," he mutters, mostly to himself. "But you need healing, Master..."

Qui-Gon smiles gently, turning to Yoda and Mace now. "I'm sure the Council wouldn't just imprison someone who aided us in our darkest hour into a cell without allowing them a shower and something to eat first. Perhaps one of these two esteemed Masters can personally guard you while you do so, and I get some bacta put on my wounds."

Before Windu can argue, Yoda cuts in. "A good plan, that is. Wish to speak with young Kenobi, I do. Guard him myself, I will."

Obi-Wan’s shoulders ease as Qui-Gon's smile grows. "It's decided then," Jinn finishes, holding onto a support bar as the ship shudders to a landing.

Mace scowls, but doesn't argue with Yoda's decision. "I suppose it is."

°|●*.•

Qui-Gon had to part with Obi-Wan when he was taken to the halls of healing. Thankfully by then, Obi-Wan trusted Yoda enough to walk away with him, not instantly losing his calm as Qui-Gon is separated from him.

Still, the older Jedi worries.

He allows the healer to tend to his wounds. They don't need much; the burns aren't deep enough to warrant a bacta bath. It seems Dooku still has enough of a soft spot for his old Padawan to not have done any serious damage.

When everything is cleaned and tended to, Qui-Gon is wrapped up with a couple bacta patches, then told he can rest and wait for Yoda to return.

Anakin is brought into the halls shortly after, carried in from the ICU. What's left of his arm is wrapped. He looks fine otherwise, no life-threatening injuries. Qui-Gon knows he will pull through, and he is proud of his student for putting up such a valiant fight against Dooku. He will tell him so once Anakin is awake, but he knows his Padawan will be in a healing trance for a while yet; such a serious injury demands it.

He hopes this business with Obi-Wan and the Council will be quick, so he can be there for Anakin when he wakes up. Hopefully his two students will get along; Obi-Wan will need the support, and Anakin could use another friend, one who can perhaps help him recognize and cope with his more difficult emotions… Someone he can talk to about the things he feels he cannot come to Qui-Gon about.

Qui-Gon is still deep in thought when Obi-Wan and Yoda return. Obi-Wan is showered, and has been given a fresh tunic and pants to replace the tattered, dark robes that previously adorned him. His hair has been thoroughly washed, the damp strands shining coppery-red under the lights. He's tied it back out of his way, and he's been given the means to trim his beard, making it neater. He looks good like this; clean, civilized.

Obi-Wan holds his head high as he walks by Yoda's side. The moment he sees Qui-Gon however, he relaxes.

Over their bond, Qui-Gon feels a wave of relief edged with surprise. With a pang of sadness, he realizes that Obi-Wan wasn't sure he'd wait for him to return.

He will have to fix that.

Qui-Gon stands, offering his former student a smile as he goes to his side. "You look well, little one." He observes, and Obi-Wan practically glows under the compliment. "I am glad to see it."

"You're walking," Obi-Wan responds, relief laced through his voice. "Nice to see the healers haven't lost their touch."

Qui-Gon almost laughs. He doesn’t stop himself from tugging Obi-Wan’s ponytail. "Imp. They have more time to practice when they don't need to chase you down for checkups."

He worried the tease might not go over well, but Obi-Wan just grins, taking Qui-Gon's arm and tugging him outside. "Perhaps I can have them chasing after me again," he pauses looking at Yoda. "If the Council allows."

The older Jedi watches them, looking quietly fond. "If back to the Light, you can come, then see, we will." Yoda hums, turning and heading down the hall. "Come. In one of the meditation rooms, you two will stay."

°|●*.•

The door to the meditation chamber clicked shut. Temple Guards are stationed outside, at the only exit.

This room is fully enclosed, one of the ones designed to reduce distractions while meditating. There are no windows, and the walls are thick, insulated to reduce noise.

There are two meditation pads. Qui-Gon takes one of them, sitting cross-legged.

Obi-Wan stalls at the door.

Their bond is closed off now; Obi-Wan put up shields as they entered the room, guarding his mind from Qui-Gon. Whether it is because of the change of scenery or because he only now realized how open he was is uncertain.

"Sit down," Qui-Gon calls to him, patting the pad in front of him. "We may pass the time meditating together. Perhaps it will help you, I can still sense your turmoil, little one."

Obi-Wan shakes himself, then obeys, his movements stilted. "It's been a long time since I've meditated, Master," he admits. "Years, probably, I... don't know."

Qui-Gon watches him, sadness pooling in his gut. He longs to ask where Obi-Wan has been, what has happened, what conditions he suffered to have grown so unkempt and to not know how long he's been away. "... it has been nearly ten years, Obi-Wan." He stops, observing the crease that forms between Obi-Wan’s brows as he takes that in. "You can call me Qui-Gon, you needn't call me Master anymore. You were granted knighthood for your sacrifice. I... held the ceremony for you, before your funeral."

An empty smile twists his former student's lips. "How rude of me to miss it." The smile falls, and his eyes fixate on his hands, fingers twined together in his lap. "How long was it before you stopped looking for me? When was my funeral?"

Qui-Gon looks down as well, his gaze locking on Obi-Wan's new saber. It looked strange, foreign. Parts of his old hilt remained, but pieces had been molded and fashioned out of what appeared to be rusted and jagged metal; junk.

"The temple allowed me to actively search for you for one year before you were declared Killed in Action." He answers. "I held your knighting ceremony and your funeral on the anniversary of your disappearance. I... kept searching on my own between missions, and did not accept that you were truly dead until nearly 6 years had passed." He stops again, anguish briefly overtaking him. "I should never have stopped searching. If only I'd found you... I failed you, Obi-Wan."

There is sudden movement, and then a warm body at his side, pressing close so that they can both fit on the meditation pad-- if only barely.

A long exhale leaves his lost padawan, as if Obi-Wan is releasing something more than just air.

"It is a massive Galaxy, Mas-- Qui-Gon. You could not have know where I ended up... where _he_ took me."

"Who?" Qui-Gon asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Obi-Wan’s mouth shuts, his teeth grinding as he thinks, considering how best to answer. "... I shouldn't say. That information can be leveraged later, if the Council needs incentive to let me stay." He presses closer to Qui-Gon's side, eyes shutting with an expression like fear on his face. "I took a risk-- a big risk. You said you wouldn't let me go... I'm trusting you, Master. Qui-Gon. I... it's safe here, for now. He doesn’t have much power in the temple yet..." he's rambling a little, not making much sense to Qui-Gon, but he listens to the explanation anyways. "If I can stay here, I'll be safe... if they exile me, or send me away... Master, I'd rather they kill me. I disobeyed him, I betrayed him... death would be kinder than what he'll do to me."

Qui-Gon's heart clenches in his chest. He doesn’t know what to say, how to handle his terrified padawan, this young man who has been through so much, so many terrible things that Qui-Gon can't even possibly imagine them.

"The Council won't send you away," he promises, gently cradling Obi-Wan’s head against his chest. "I won't let them, Obi-Wan. I promised you would be safe, and you will be."

The words aren't enough this time, and Obi-Wan grasps at the front of his tunics, eyes wide and pleading. "Promise me," he says, and before Qui-Gon can promise again, he specifies. "Promise me that you'll do it. If they send me away to exile or to a prison... Promise that you'll kill me instead. Please, promise me that mercy."

"I can't--" Qui-Gon starts, appalled at the mere idea. "No, Obi-Wan, no. I won't-- I cannot promise that. I won't do it. I'd sooner smuggle you to my rooms and hide you there, damn the Council and their decisions. I said you're staying with me, and you will, even if I must fight the entire Order for you."

Obi-Wan’s eyes swim with-- _something_ , some shining emotion he can't define. Then the younger man lays his head on Qui-Gon's chest, exhaling shakily.

"I hope you can," he murmurs, eyes shut tight. "Help me meditate, Master, I've forgotten how."

Qui-Gon reels from the whiplash, the sudden quietness of Obi-Wan’s presence after the veritable storm he was moments earlier.

The suggestion is good nonetheless. Meditation will help them both, so Qui-Gon nods, adjusting them to sit a little more comfortably together, but not detaching Obi-Wan from him. The contact appears to ground him, to soothe him.

And right now, Qui-Gon is not about to deny him any modicum of comfort.

°|●*.•

Obi-Wan does his best to follow Qui-Gon into meditation, but despite both their efforts, he can’t manage it. He is too restless—Obi-Wan blames the Force, says it’s too dark here on Coruscant, it whispers to him.

Qui-Gon believes him, concerning as that thought is. What things is it whispering to his little one? Why can’t he feel it?

The two of them end up simply resting. They move the pads over to one of the walls so they can sit and lean against the wall together. No actual sleep is involved, not for any lack of trying.

Before long, Obi-Wan looks… haunted. He seemed fine initially, but the longer they’ve been in this quiet, closed-off room, the more tumultuous he gets. He has become almost manic in his attempts to distract himself from the circumstances of their isolation.

He swings erratically between muttering plans and escapes route to himself for as soon as the door reopens, to begging Qui-Gon to help ensure he can stay, that he never has to leave. He does his best to assure his old Padawan that all will be fine, that he should take a moment to rest before they face the Council.

His eyes are unsettling; the red-rimmed gold returning during his more manic moments, only for the blue to come back a few seconds later as he settles down.

_Together_ , Qui-Gon assures Obi-Wan, over and over and over.

Yet no matter how many times he promises, his dear little Obi still struggles, grappling with himself over unseen fears.

Qui-Gon longs to ask him more… he has a burning need to _know_ , to understand _why_ Obi-Wan fears this brief isolation so much, why it draws this level of response from him. But he doesn’t ask. Obi-Wan is far from the right headspace to talk about any of this.

Kriff, if it weren’t a matter of such great importance, he would tell the Council that Obi-Wan is in no state of mind to be standing before them so soon. As it is, he can only hope that Yoda remains gentle in his judgement of their wayward Jedi. Obi-Wan has clearly been through so much in the past ten years; Qui-Gon can still see his beloved student underneath it all, but there is no doubt that he has changed now, that he is a different man from the one they all lost a decade ago.

When the door opens, Qui-Gon is both apprehensive and relieved. This isolation has not done Obi-Wan any favors, but even though he’s grateful for them both to leave the room, He’s not sure he’s ready to separate from Obi-Wan just yet.

°|●.*•

Waiting outside the Council Chambers was agony. Pure Agony. Every second that passed, Qui-Gon felt his fear for Obi-Wan grow. He isn’t well; if he can see that, the Council certainly will. He needs _help_ , and he isn’t certain that the Councilors will give it to him.

The doors open, and Qui-Gon cannot tell if it's been too long of if it seems too soon. Before he can worry about it, Obi-Wan exits the Chambers, heading straight for him.

The younger man ignores the usual boundaries of personal space, walking right into Qui-Gon's chest and hugging him tightly. Qui-Gon doesn't hesitate to hold him close, though his gut twists with worry as he wonders what this could mean.

Just as the concern crosses his mind, Obi-Wan speaks, a smile evident in his voice. "They are letting me stay. I need to be monitored, but, once they verify my intel is correct, I will be given the right to stay, a chance to return to the Light."

"Obi-Wan, that is wonderful," Qui-Gon responds, relief abundant in his voice. "You wish to continue on the path to become a jedi, then?”

There's hesitance before his student responds. "I don't know. I-- Yoda says if I can return to the Light, I will have truly passed my trials and can be reinstated, but... it's never been done." He keeps his face hidden in the front of Qui-Gon's robes. "I don't know if I can do it. I just know... I did what I must to survive, on Lotho Minor... but it's been so long, I don't like who I've become; I don't remember how to be a Jedi anymore, I will... need help."

He looks up then, his chin still pressed to Qui-Gon's chest as he pleads with his eyes for his old Master to understand him. "Master Yoda said he would help guide me back, if I truly wished it... and, I do, but... I want your help, Master. If you'll have me."

Qui-Gon's hands find themselves on Obi-Wan's cheeks in an instant, framing that fragile, hopeful expression between his large, calloused palms.

"Of course I will help you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon promises, smiling down at his lost padawan's shining eyes. "You needn't even ask, now that you have returned to me, I will do all I can to help you stay, and be well again."

"You... are sure you don't mind? You still have a padawan, I know..."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cuts him off, warm but stern. "I have missed your presence at my side every day since you were lost. It will be a gift from the Force itself to have you near again. I want to be your guide, little one, unless of course, you would prefer Master Yoda."

The response is quick, Obi-Wan's eyes shining brighter with the beginnings of tears. "I only want you, Master." His hand comes up to hold one of Qui-Gon's wrists, and he leans his head into the large hand, pressing his cheek to the open palm. "Thank you."

Qui-Gon brushes a thumb across Obi-Wan's warm cheek. "You can thank me once you're safe and well, Little one. Do we need to go back in?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head, hugging Qui-Gon's middle again and holding onto him. "We can take another moment."

The smile that graces Qui-Gon's face is soft, though it goes unseen by its subject. "Alright, another moment it is."

°|●.*•

Their peaceful moment cannot last forever, of course. Before long, the doors reopen, and they are beckoned inside the Chambers to stand before the Council.

“Decided, have you?” Yoda asks, focused on Obi-Wan.

The young man nods his head towards the GrandMaster. “I have. But, Master, I hope you don’t take offense… I have asked Master Jinn if he would be willing to guide me back to the Light in your stead.”

The ancient Jedi’s ears twitch, in amusement, Qui-Gon thinks. Perhaps Yoda can sense his own surprise at hearing that his promise was not Council-approved already.

Payback, perhaps, for the many times he brought Obi-Wan into a Council meeting without forewarning of his own plans.

“Not good enough for you, my guidance is, hmm?”

The smile on Obi-Wan’s face is genuine, but Qui-Gon still gets the sense that he’s the subject of a joke he doesn’t get. “Too good, I think. I mean no disrespect by asking for this; but I fell in part because I did not truly understand Qui-Gon Jinn. I think he is best suited to help my return. And furthermore, it’s been far too long since I was last a thorn in my Master’s side, I have ten years of it to make up for.”

Mace Windu leans forward in his seat, a brow arched. His tune seems to have changed regarding Obi-Wan, as his voice is more questioning than accusing when he speaks. “Your attachment to Qui-Gon led to your fall, Kenobi. Do you not see the wisdom of learning from a Master less close to you?”

Although Qui-Gon is still trying to keep up with all that’s happening, Obi-Wan seems to have an answer prepared for this. “I beg to differ. The old Je’daii had no quarrel with attachments. It wasn’t the attachment itself that caused my fall—it was the corruption of it, our own lack of open communication with one another. I believed too easily that Qui-Gon would abandon me for dead.”

Qui-Gon’s heart aches to hear it; he failed his padawan so badly. Obi-Wan truly deserved better, a Master who wouldn’t leave him feeling unwanted or abandoned.

He decides to interject, needing to understand Obi-Wan better. “I apologize, I’m not sure I understand. If our attachment is corrupted, then is Windu not correct? Would it not be best for you to work with someone else…?” He wants Obi-Wan to get better, even more than he wants to spend more time with him—though his heart aches just by thinking about letting him go.

“It is… difficult to explain,” Obi-Wan admits, now not looking so sure of himself after Qui-Gon’s input. “But I feel healing our bond is the fist step to returning to the Light. I… will admit, that if it weren’t for your words on Geonosis, Master Jinn, I would not even wish to leave the Dark side. If you had not put down your weapon and told me you had looked for me… I would have followed my orders to kill you and any other Jedi who got in my way.”

Jinn frowns a little, still not fully understanding. “Peace is the way of the Jedi.”

“Peace is,” Obi-Wan stops, cutting himself off with a shake of his head. “No, Master. Any other Jedi would have defended themselves against a darksider without second thought. It was _your_ way which shook me so thoroughly. My attachment to you caused my fall, but… if I may be so bold, it was your attachment to me which halted it. Your actions came from a place of love, and for all that the Dark Side provides strength and comfort in times of suffering… there is no love within the Darkness. It is that love which has begun to pull me back. Which is why, I believe—no, I _know_ you can guide me back, because I _want_ to come back… for you.”

Half the Council looks moved, the other half appear more than a little scandalized. Yoda, ever the outlier, looks unfazed.

“Much to think about you have given me. With Master Jinn, for now you will stay. Permanent, this arrangement is not. Check on you both, I will.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan replies, bowing shallowly to the alien. Qui-Gon is still reeling from all he said.

Perhaps he is assigned to be Obi-Wan’s guide, but he thinks perhaps he will be the one learning this time around.

Obi-Wan elbows him, and he shakes himself out of his daze. “Oh, yes. Thank you, GrandMaster.”

Yoda’s eyes shine with something he thinks could be mirth. “Strong, the bond between you is. A good pair I knew you would be. Happy I am that reunited you are.” Qui-Gon feels a small rush of vindication at the near-outright admittance from Yoda that he meddled in order to get them paired as Master and Padawan through Bandomeer. “Go, you may. Keep Kenobi safe you must, until over, the coming battle is.”

Qui-Gon is about to nod when Obi-Wan interjects. “Master Yoda, no. You’ll need my help to face him.”

This time, it is Mace who speaks. “Obi-Wan, there are many of us. He is one Sith, you don’t need to risk yourself any further.”

Qui-Gon can feel the wave of apprehension that rolls off of Obi-Wan at the assurance. He steps closer, putting a hand on his lower back to help calm him.

Obi-Wan shoots a glance his way before focusing back on Mace with renewed conviction. “No, you haven’t seen his capabilities. Sith Hells, he’s been _right here_ on Coruscant for decades, and not one of you noticed it. He is _dangerous_ , more powerful than you can imagine. I’ve seen how he fights, I’ve seen his abilities, if I go I can help defend you. Or- or, I can at least help put him off guard. If you give me a wire, I can go to him and spin the story that I allowed myself to be taken so he can have a double agent within the Jedi. If he confesses on recording, it will make your actions easier to justify.”

A few of the Council members share looks with one another. Once more, Yoda speaks for the room. “Discuss this we must. If decide your help we need, call for you we will.”

The young darksider looks frustrated. “Be warned, I do not jest when I say he is the most powerful force-wielder I have ever encountered. That includes you, Master Yoda. You saw what Dooku can do; Sidious is thrice as dangerous, and entirely without mercy. He makes Dooku’s lightning look like a party trick.” He turns to go, but before he leaves, he tugs down the shoulder of his tunic, revealing a web of horrible scars across his shoulder-blade, reaching up to his neck. Qui-Gon can’t see all of his back, but the scars go past where his tunic reveals, and he gets the sense that they are _everywhere._ “I defied him once. The punishment was so severe that I did not do so again; until now. Do not underestimate him, or you will doom us all.”

The Council looks more concerned now, but Obi-Wan doesn’t wait to see what they’ll say. He leaves, and Qui-Gon is left to follow him out.

Obi-Wan’s tunic is fixed by the time he Qui-Gon catches up to him, but the sight of those scars are burned into his mind; permanently imprinted.

“Obi-Wan,” He starts, reaching for the younger man’s arm before stopping himself.

The darksider stops, his irises a sallow gold as he fixes Qui-Gon with a pained look. “I am sorry you had to see that.”

Against his better judgement, Qui-Gon reaches out again, this time very gently taking ahold of Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Don’t apologize; you were making your point.” He looks over the younger man, unable and unwilling to stop the concern from bleeding into his expression. “Do they hurt? We can go to the Halls of Healing.”

“They are old,” Obi-Wan responds, looking away dismissively. “It doesn’t ache much, anymore. It’s mostly just numb… I’d rather not discuss it.”

Once more, Qui-Gon finds his heart aching for his lost padawan. Naively, he thought that he could not reach a moment more sorrowful than the day he was made to attend Obi-Wan’s funeral. At least now the pain is gilded with the joy of knowing that he is _alive_ , and _here_.

“I am sorry--”

“—It’s not your fault.”

Obi-Wan cuts him off, a tiny smile making its way to his face as the yellow begins to fade from his eyes once more. “You looked for me, that’s all you could do. And thanks to you, the snake that did this will get his comeuppance.”

Qui-Gon finds himself smiling back, relieved as Obi-Wan’s eyes begin to match the blue of his borrowed tunic once again. “Do you really think they can’t handle him without you? I would rather keep you away from that fight, where I can ensure your safety.”

The younger man looks away, a huff leaving his lips. “I think they would have a far better chance if they used my abilities; but I know why they hesitate to accept help from one who uses the Dark Side. I think, as long as they bring their best, and don’t underestimate him, they can win on their own.” The smile he tosses Qui-Gon is rueful. “But I sure would _like_ to be the one to run him through.”

“I see.” It doesn’t surprise him to find that Obi-Wan is partially motivated by revenge. He sensed it earlier. Wanting to lighten the mood, he nudges the former (and hopefully soon-to-be-again) Jedi. “Revenge is the path to the Dark Side, little one.”

It does the job, earning him a bark of laughter from Obi-Wan. He shakes his head, smiling in the easy way he used to, before he was lost. “Bit late for that, I’m afraid.”

“Mh, but I am to be guiding you back to the Light, no?”

At the reminder, Obi-Wan becomes serious once more, nodding solemnly. “Yes, of course.” He breathes in, then out. “So then, letting go of vengeance would be the path to the Light?”

Tentatively, Qui-Gon nods. “I expect that’s part of it. Though falling is not a singular event, and it won’t be undone by a single act, either.”

Obi-Wan hums seriously, then goes back to walking. “Where are we going?”

Qui-Gon shrugs. “I would like to go to the Halls of Healing. You could use some medical attention, and Anakin is there, likely still in a healing trance. As his Master, I should be there when he wakes up.”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan sounds the slightest bit disappointed, but accepts the decision easily. He adjusts his course to head for the Halls of Healing, still familiar with the Temple’s layout after all these years. “Besides releasing my vengeance, what other steps do you think I must work on taking?”

“Patience first, Little one,” Qui-Gon states, chuckling to himself. “Do not get ahead of yourself. As you said, the Force is clouded here. I will be able to better tell how to help you once we are somewhere that the Force is more at peace.”

A small groan leaves his former Padawan. “Well, I have an idea and I don’t want to wait.”

Before Qui-Gon can ask, Obi-Wan has spun around to face him, grabbed the front of his robes, and pushed himself up on his tip toes to get close to him. Qui-Gon is frozen, held in place by twin blue suns; then Obi-Wan is kissing him.

And he must not be thinking, because in an instant, he has arms around the younger man, and he’s kissing _back_. Obi-Wan’s long hair brushes against his knuckles, his fingers tangle in the long, loose strands of Qui-Gon’s greying hair.

The way Obi-Wan kisses him is desperate, consuming, a burning need. Qui-Gon can feel the strength of his want across their bond, and though he knows he should stop this, he knows equally as well that to do so would break his dear Obi-Wan.

So, against his better judgement he responds in kind, letting his own desire and need to be close to Obi-Wan show. He pulls Obi-Wan’s body flush to his own, holding him there and wanting to never let go.

Even when Obi-Wan breaks their lips apart, he doesn’t release his hold. He keeps Obi-Wan close, chest-to-chest with him as he is met by his former student’s dazzling, brilliant eyes.

Obi-Wan’s hands move to his face, long fingers splayed out across his cheeks and into his hair. “All this time—you _do_ feel the same.”

“Little one,” he mutters, guilt making his voice heavy.

“Don’t,” Obi-Wan sighs, leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. “Don’t say it. I know…” His fingers tighten minutely in Qui-Gon’s hair. “Just don’t take this away from me, please. Not yet.”

Qui-Gon could weep for all the pain in his padawan’s tone. He tilts his head up to plant a softer kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Never. I love you, Obi-Wan, nothing can take that away from you.” And he means it. Ten years and a fall to the dark side didn’t change how strongly he felt for Obi-Wan, didn’t lessen his love for him at all. Nothing can. “But perhaps the hall isn’t the best place for this, is all.”

Obi-Wan breathes out, pulling back with a relieved, nervous little laugh. “Oh. Yes, you’re right.”

“We can discuss this in more… _detail_ , later,” Qui-Gon promises, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand as it leaves his hair. He’s not sure what will become of this, if anything. Part of him simply _wants._ He has been apart from Obi-Wan for too long, and he has longed for him much longer than that. That part of him wants to give in, to just ignore the code, ignore all sense, and have Obi-Wan the way he’s wanted for so long.

But the other part of him… He can’t help but remind himself that Obi-Wan was his student. And right now, still, he is responsible for him. And more than that, Obi-Wan is fallen, unstable, not in his right mind. Qui-Gon doesn’t want to take advantage of him, no matter what Obi-Wan says.

They will discuss it later. He will need to remain strong to as Obi-Wan to wait… and then, when he is well again… then, perhaps, they can have another discussion.

“Alright, Master,” Obi-Wan agrees, his smile as bright as any sun. “Let’s go then, your brat is waiting.”

Qui-Gon laughs, allowing himself to be led by the hand. “Obi-Wan; be nice to Anakin.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan promises, then mumbles, “to his face.”

“Why don’t you like him? You’ve barely met.”

The young Sith huffs, looking back with a long-suffering expression. “I’m sure he’s terrific.”

“But?”

“ _But_ ,” Obi-Wan continues, rolling his eyes, “He has your attention. Something I crave dearly. Though, I suppose this too, is a slight I must learn to forgive on my path to redemption.”

Qui-Gon frowns to himself, watching from behind as Obi-Wan leads the way, shoulders up a bit defensively. “I imagine you’re correct, but you should know you have nothing to be jealous for, little one.”

“I’m not jealous,” Obi-Wan lies, glaring at some point on the wall.

Sighing, Qui-Gon brings them to a stop once more, tugging Obi-Wan back so he can firmly grasp him by his upper arms. “Obi-Wan,” he begins reproachfully, “Anakin is taking nothing from you. He is my student, and I have a duty to him, as my Padawan. He has lost an arm, and he deserves to have me there for him when he wakes up. Do you disagree?”

Obi-Wan’s gaze stays firmly glued to his feet. “No, of course not.”

“Good.” Qui-Gon says, and normally, would end it there… but he has already had communication issues with Obi-Wan, so he keeps going, leaving no room for doubt. “I would like for you two to get along. Both you and Anakin are very important to me, in different ways. Anakin is like… a son, to me. And you,” he pauses, squeezing Obi-Wan’s shoulder meaningfully, “are not. You have my attention, Obi-Wan, in a very different way from how he does.”

As he’d hoped, that has a positive effect on the younger man almost instantly. Obi-Wan looks up, shoulders relaxing. “… I do?”

“You do,” he assures warmly, his hand sliding up Obi-Wan’s arm to brush under his ear, where his padawan braid once hung, and then past it, to tug on his ponytail. “Imp. No more delays, now. Anakin will be awake before we get there at this rate, and then I’ll get an earful for it.”

Obi-Wan flashes a smile at him, walking by his side as they head off again.

“Of course, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art made for this AU:
> 
> [The comic this au was based off of](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/post/628147157926608896/an-au-where-qui-gon-lives-but-obi-wan-fell-down) by me, [@coldishcasecreates](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ["I missed you so fiercely, little one"](https://kyber-erso.tumblr.com/post/633246227594625024/sketches) by [@kyber-erso](https://kyber-erso.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ["I will not fight you"](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/744202513087201281/770099079711031296/image0.gif?width=774&height=1002) by [@midnightdelirium](https://midnightdelirium.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Redeemed Sith Obi-Wan portraits](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/post/634190369573191680/sith-obi-wan-with-long-hair-because-i-felt-like-it) by me, [@coldishcasecreates](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and Comments give me the seratonin to keep writing and making art for y'all, I'd love to hear what you think!! 
> 
> I'm open to continuing this AU, but it's the kind of thing where I'm mostly happy with it as-is, so I'd only really expand the story if there was a lot of interest for it.


End file.
